


No Innocence

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: What if, during Chapter 10 of the novels, Gai had acepted Mina's offer to stay... at least for a few minutes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).

> For taichara, of course. (Completely forgetting the original prompt that started the whole thing so obviously there will have to be a sequel.)
> 
> October 8, 2012.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For taichara, of course. 
> 
> (Completely forgetting the original prompt that started the whole thing so obviously there will have to be a sequel.)
> 
> October 8, 2012.

"I'll ask you again -- will you stay?" Rondo Mina Sahaku questioned, watching Gai Murakumo as he glanced back at her.

"No."

"What if I try to keep you?"

"Then we'll really fight," Gai replied. Yet he hadn't taken another step away.

"How about for just a few minutes longer?" Mina asked, smiling softly.

Gai simply watched her, apparently appraising, until Mina reached a hand out to beckon him back closer.

"My second, Elijah..."

"Busy," Mina noted. "Taking care of my boys. You have time."

"The mission..."

"Is to see what sort of person I am," Mina supplied.

Mina almost thought Gai was going to smile as he nodded and started back toward her. She rose, smiling, and pulled him close, bringing ruby red lips to one of the marks she'd left on his neck moments before. It earned her an interesting little noise and she reached to undo his jacket.

"Why?" Gai asked her, his own hands busy with her shirt.

Mina just chuckled and reached to remove a few other things - weapons, first, carefully set aside... She reached up to pull away those curious orange sunglasses - she'd already seen his dazzling blue eyes beneath - but one of Gai's hands quickly closed over her own and guided it away and down... Down.

Mina smiled.

She let him keep the jacket on, but undone, careful as she stroked her fingers over still-angry scars. Gai wasn't quite as lenient, and Mina helped him with her own clothing until she was fully nude.

Gai's hands trailed over the whole of her body, warm against her pale skin and rosy nipples. One of her own hands was down stroking his erection again and just as Gai reached between her legs, Mina stepped back.

"A little more comfortable," she noted as she reclined on the balcony's sofa. She spread her legs, inviting. There was no innocence in her smile.

She gasped as he pressed a pair of fingers into her, almost masking the approving little noise he made at the wetness he found.

"Go on," Mina told him. She reached again for those sunglasses, but again failed as he shifted to slip between her legs. Instead, she let her fingers trail over his erection, gathering fluid from the tip and bringing it to her mouth to purposefully lick away.

"Next time, I want to have the time to taste you," she told him, running her tongue over her lips.

"Next time?" Gai inquired.

But Mina only smiled and reached to guide him closer. She could feel the press of him against her and this time, Gai took the initiative to move. They both gasped, though Mina also followed with a low, throaty moan. Neither moved for a moment, until Gai finally arched a bit, pulling back and then thrusting in even deeper. Mina smiled, her body awash with pleasure.

It didn't take Gai long to find a rhythm, and once he did, he reached between them to echo his movements with his thumb over Mina's clit. Mina closed her eyes and arched a bit, attempting to get some leverage to press back into each movement.

The song that had been playing ended, so that the only sounds were those of their bodies meeting, aside from stray moans and gasps. Even as she came, Mina's voice was not loud enough to echo. She managed Gai's name, though moments later as he found his own release, he simply gave a last few rapid thrusts and closed his eyes.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Gai drew back and reached for his discarded clothing. Mina watched him dress, not saying anything or bothering to hide her nudity.

"What kind of person am I?" she finally questioned.

"Someone I'm sure I'll cross paths with again," Gai replied as he fastened his pants.

Mina chuckled.

Suddenly, a young, worried voice echoed through the factory.

"Gai?"

"Your second," Mina commented softly.

Gai looked from where Elijah's voice had come from, then to Mina.

"Elijah," he called in return. "Stay where you are. I'll come get you. We're done here."

Finally, Mina reached for her own clothing.

"I should go to my boys," she said.

Gai nodded before turning to go.

Mina smiled. And then returned to dressing. Her boys needed her far more than anything - far above her desire to stay reclining for just a few moments longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "second chapter" is the joke "translation" that I did because it was funny, not another actual chapter. ^^;;


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time I wrote 'No Innocence', I was also working on some very rough "translations" of the novels, mostly cross-referencing a machine-translation with my own very-slow translations. I'd been doing it for so long and had developed a unique style while doing it that it became very difficult to write proper fiction without falling into it-- 
> 
> I had originally written 'No Innocence' longhand while traveling. While transcribing it, I kept... accidentally "translating" it into the style of the novel translations and made a joke that I should actually do an entire version of the fic like that, complete with sections that were too difficult, and notes. 
> 
> So... here it is. I'm totally making fun of myself here, and only myself. (And those translations I never finished.)
> 
> October 21, 2012.

'I'll ask you again -- will you stay?' Rondo Mina Sahaku asks Gai. She's watching him, and he's watching her.

'No.'

'What if I try to keep you?' Mina questions.

'Then we'll really fight,' Gai replies. He's still standing there, though, instead of leaving.

'How about for just a few minutes longer?' Mina is smiling softly.

(Change out the classical music for a cheesy porn score, Mina.)

Gai is just kinda standing there, thinking on it, until Mina reaches a hand out to beckon him back closer.

'My second, Elijah...'

'Busy,' Mina tells him. 'Taking care of my boys. You have time.'

'The mission...'

'Is to see what sort of person I am.' Mina seems amused to remind him of this.

(Gai almost smiles - or Mina wants him to smile, I think, and this part is a little jumbled but I think when she gets her hands on him, she kisses one of the marks she made from grabbing him by the throat earlier. And then starts stripping Gai. As you do.)

'Why?'

Gai has his hands busy with Mina's clothing, too.

She doesn't answer, though. She laughs and disarms him, careful with weapons and orange sunglasses. Except he won't let her take those. His striking blue eyes remain hidden. But he does basically take her hand and relocate it somewhere more... stimulating.

(Namely, I think he just sort of takes her hand and either slips it down his pants or just outside. That thar is a hint.)

Mina smiles.

She leaves his jacket on, but open, and touches the scars from his fight with Eleven.

(Sort of interesting, since Eleven is the one who sent Gai here. Hmm...)

Mina ends up fully undressed though.

They're getting pretty touchy-feely at this point - hands everywhere. Gai goes to reach between Mina's legs, but she backs off.

'Over here would be a little more comfortable.' She settles on the sofa on the balcony and spreads her legs before giving him a wicked little smile.

(As Mina does.)

Gai doesn't waste any time getting a couple fingers into her, and they're both pretty pleased by this.

'Go on,' Mina tells him.

She takes another shot at getting his sunglasses off, but Gai moves between her legs properly and instead she just runs her fingers over his dick and then licks them.

'Next time, I want to get to taste you.' She licks her lips.

'Next time?' Gai questions.

(Yes please. Especially if this eventually results in little Murakumo-Sahaku kidlets. They'd be genetically gorgeous and amaaaazing. Do want. Even if it'll make Elijah climb the walls.)

Mina just smiles again, and then she pulls him close enough that she can feel him against her. He thrusts, and they moan and sort of... pause. Finally, Gai gets things going properly, and Mina's very happy about this.

(I've lost track if we're mythologically-correct or not. I'm thinking not.)

Anyway, they bang for a bit, and Gai is considerate and gets a hand between them to get Mina off, too.

(Ohgods, there really was music playing. Of course there was. But the song has ended, so just go 'bow-chicka-wow-wow' to yourself for the rest of this.)

Once the song ends, it's just the sounds of their bodies - of them. Mina's quiet even in orgasm, though she does say Gai's name. Gai's pretty much dead quiet.

They look at each other afterward, and then Gai's up and dressing quickly. Mina just sort of lays there, watching.

'What kind of person am I?'

Because that has indeed been the question.

'Someone I'm sure I'll cross paths with again.'

Gai tells her as he does up his pants.

(Fuck yes!)

Mina laughs.

Suddenly, a young, worried voice echoes through the factory.

'Gai?!'

'Your second,' Mina softly notes.

Gai looks from where Elijah's voice came from, then to Mina, and back.

'Elijah. Stay where you are. I'll come get you. We're done here.'

Finally, Mina reaches for her own clothing.

'I should go to my boys,' she tells him.

Gai nods before turning to go.

Mina smiles. And then returns to dressing. Her boys need her, after all, even though she wants to stay in her own little reverie for a bit longer.


End file.
